PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (PHARMACOKINETICS) The Pharmacokinetics (PK) Shared Resource (SR) was founded in 2009 and has been funded by the CCSG since 2012. The goal of the PK SR is to provide high quality, cost- and time-efficient services that propel cancer research forward. It uses one-on-one consultations with University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) members at the start of projects to stimulate innovative research and to support multidisciplinary collaborations. The SR has successfully grown in capability, services, and staffing in order to keep pace with an expanding user base. Since its inception, the PK SR has been led by Duxin Sun, PhD, a skilled investigator with extensive experience in preclinical and clinical PK and drug development. By working closely with UMCCC leaders and members, Dr. Sun and his team have anticipated the changing needs of UMCCC researchers by adopting state-of-the-art technologies and approaches that accelerate the development of novel anticancer therapeutics arising from member research.